Persona3 Bright eyes
by narukaze
Summary: I wanted to turn back time. I wanted to stop what had happened to her. But I couldn't save Minako. She is now trapped forever because of how weak us, humans are. This is the story how things came to be as they are now. akihikominako, shinjirominako, and a bit of kenminako.
1. Beginning

"_Shinji once told me girls are nothing but trouble. I'm starting to wonder if he was right."_

**Chapter 1: Beginning…**

It hasn't been that long sense Minako tranfered here. Maybe about three months now?

But now…so much has happened. She became a persona-user shortly after coming here. She joined our fight. She became our leader then. But even then I knew something was different about her.

It wasn't just one persona she could summon. She could summon many. Only she could do this; her abilities were different than ours. To put it plainly…she is special.

But I guess you could say…it was hard not to notice her. She became popular very quickly. But it was easy to see why.

She is bright, smart and friendly who wouldn't like her? Same goes for me. I liked her I guess you could say.

Around lunch time I ran into her in the hallway, "Hey Arisato-san." She blinked surprised toward me sense we hasn't spoke much. "Ah, hello Sanada-Senpai." She quickly greeted me.

_Senpai? Eh…I guess I am._

"You busy today after school?"

"I don't think so, why you ask?"

"Just was wondering if you feel like stopping somewhere with me on the way home. Let me know if you do. I'll be down by the club rooms."

"alright, Senpai."

But I wonder after I asked her that…I didn't just ask her out right? We're just going out as roommates right? Geez I don't know…

_**Star social link one**_

I took her to the Iwatodai strip mall and to the Hagakure Ramen shop, "You're okay with the special, right?" I asked her before ordering for both of us, "Two extra-large specials, please." She quickly blinked at me after I ordered them, "Extra large!?" She quickly asked, "I don't think you'll have any problems with that much ramen." It was normal for a girl to eat this much as well right?

I wonder I don't really know…I haven't really eaten with many girls now that I think about it.

"Physical strength is everything. Your skills are truly remarkable…But they won't be of any use if you get exhausted easily." She looked confused toward me, "What…?" she asked looking lost.

I sighed. Eating a lot and building up strength was an easy way to get strength perhaps she didn't understand that?

We both started to eat our extra-large ramens. Before long she finished off her ramen. I was a bit surprised I have to say. "Amazing, you completely polished that off." I nodded to myself she would get strong in no time at this rate. But the look on her face said something else. "Hey, are you up for going to another restaurant?" I quickly asked her, "I can't eat another bite…" She whispered to me covering her mouth.

"You're giving up already? Well, it wouldn't be good for you to get a stomachache. Let's not do this today, then." I laughed to myself. She gave me another confused look, "You must have a really small stomach. If you don't eat right, you'll never grow stronger." She quickly glared at me, "Why are you glaring at me like that? I'm not Junpei. I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl. Mitsuru was the one who recommend you to be our leader, but I thought you'd be best in that position too. So do your best and do a good job, okay? Our lives are on the line too, after all; and of course, we'll do our best to back you up, as well." I nodded to myself, "You're not the only one who's going to be trying hard out there."

_Thou art I…And I am thou…Thou hast established a new bond…Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Star Arcana…_

"Well, since we're done eating, I guess we should go back. Let's get a quickly jog in to help settle our stomachs."

"Jog back?"

"Come on it will be fun!" I yelled ahead of her from the start, "Senpai! I can't run as fast as you can!" she cried trying to keep up with me, "Want me to slow down?" I asked with a laugh. "You are being mean now!" she cried at me as I let out a laugh.

That is the Minako I remember. No that isn't true…that is the minako we all remember. She was out going and helpful. Always leading all of us as our leader and as our friend.

I felt like there was nothing she couldn't do. No that isn't true as well; we all felt that way. Minako could do anything. Be anything. But…if only we had seen what was going to come…we could have saved her from the beginning but none of us knew what we saw that night she became a persona-user and because of that. We doomed her. We pushed her future down only one path; and that path she couldn't get away from because of us.

Because she joined Sees to help us. We doomed her future. Minako I'm sorry we can't even protect those around us so please forgive us.

Somehow I will make things right!

But that was now and this was then. This is how everything happened from the finish line to the point we started from. My thoughts…no everyone thoughts from the beginning all started on the day she became a persona-user.

Minako…I'm sorry.


	2. Dark hour

"_Dearest. I will always be by your side no matter what."_

**Chapter 2: Dark hour**

It was different this school I guess is the best way to put it. No I don't think that word is right even. People were friendly; helpful and kind. Even more so the people in the dorm.

But the dorm we have to be close and we have to stay together to fight all this. We have too. It appears every full moon is when these huge shadows attack. Why the full moon? I don't know but at least…we know when they will attack now.

Sanada-senpai had healed and was back in the fight with us again same with Kirijo-senpai. More comrads to our side. This time the shadow was in a hotel but not a normal hotel it was. Well…

"The shadows in here?"

"What is this place?"

"You know it's one of those lo…" Junpei started to say as Kirijo-senpai quickly cut him off, "It-it's just a normal hotel." She quickly said, "But I thought it was a lov…." She quickly cut him off again, "It's a normal hotel got it?"

"S-Sure senpai."

Is there another kind of hotels? I wondered as we entered, "The shadow appears to be on the third floor, please be careful." Fuuka voice told us. Sanada-senpai looked ready to go as did Junpei; and Yukari looked a bit indifferent. We found the shadow on the three floor in the last room on the floor a pretty big room. "I sense a large shadow behind the door! Are you ready?" Fuuka voice asked as we all nodded to each other and opened the door. "This thing's the boss? Huh…it's more normal-looking than I expected." Yukari quickly said, "Get ready, everyone! It's coming!" Fuuka voice cried.

"Be careful the enemy is a Hierophant!" Fuuka told us. "Leave this to me!" Sanada-senpai said knocking the enemy down, "I been waiting for this!" we used all full-force of power together to put an end to the shadow. "Good job. You succeeded once again. I'll be waiting outside for you." We when to open the door to leave the room but it wouldn't open.

"Huh?! I still sense a shadow in that room! It's not the same one you defeated! Where, is it hiding?" We searched around the room but couldn't find another shadow. Yukari stared at a big mirror in the room. "Hm? Is it just me, or is there something strange about this mirror?" Yukari asked as a weird light surrounded the four of us, "Arisato-san!" A voice cried as the light blinded all of us.

I woke to find myself somewhere. "Where?" It looks like a hotel room my thoughts told me. But my head feels foggy. "Why…am I here in a hotel room?" I asked myself out loud trying to remember what I was doing here. "What was I?" it feels like you had something important to do.

I heard the shower running in the bathroom. "?" Was someone else in the room with me? Why can't I remember?

"_Embrace your desire…" _A strange voice rings inside your head. _"I am the voice of your inner self…Enjoy your moment. That which cannot be felt is merely a dream…The present is all we have." _I shook my head trying to free myself from thoughts as this, "T-That's not true…" the voice started up again. _"The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication…Let your desire free you from your shackles…such is my wish…" It was getting harder to ignore it, _"I-I can't give in…" I said holding my head against my hands. _"Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny your instincts. Embrace your desire…" _The voice said again, "N-Not now…" my mind felt clearer. The voice was gone.

But the shower in the bathroom has been turned off; and the door to the bathroom opened. Someone was coming out! I blinked in shock to see Sanada-senpei standing there.

"Hey, it's your turn next." He quickly said to me, "Sanada-san?" I asked. "What's the matter? You don't have to be nervous…Minako." He whispered stepping closer to me, "S-Senpai?" his mind was foggy too. I have to wake him up! "Senpai this is!" I started to say, "It's alright minako my dear. This is right I know it is. It's what I desire…and you as well I'm sure…" before I knew it he pinning me to the bed.

This is bad it's getting dangerous! I have to wake him up somehow before anything more happens!

"S-Senpai please you have too…wa…!" He quickly covered my mouth with his hand, "It's alright…I understand you are nervous. You don't need to be with me. And I thought I told you to call me Akihiko. My dear Minako.~" he quickly pulled his hand away and kissed me quickly. I quickly pushed him off me with all my might. Perhaps that was going too far.

"Ouch what the hell was that…?!" He quickly blinked noticed he was only wearing a towel. "Whoa!...I…what the?" he stared toward me noticing my red face and his quickly became as well, "A-Arisato-san?! What was I….?!" he started to ask as my face quickly when down to staring at the bed. "…what did I just…do?" was all he could say but I couldn't get my mouth to open to answer him. Because it didn't feel real. Would Sanada-senpai really have done that if he had been in the right mind? No….of course not! It must have been the shadow!

"Wh-what the hell?! What's going on here?" he quickly asked, "I-It's an enemy trap!" I quickly said still not believing what had happened, "What? I mean yes of course! Uh…I'll go get dressed!" he quickly ran back into the bathroom to get dressed. I never can look him in the eyes again.

This is too embrassing.

I was right…the enemy was controlling his mind as well.

"Oh, I can finally reach you! Can you two hear me?" Fuuka voice asked, "I can hear you." I was glad she couldn't see any of this or I would never live this down. "I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner…The shadow was interfering with your thoughts…and you all got separated…The enemy still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there. Sanada-senpai, can you hear me?" Fuuka asked.

"Y-Yeah, loud and clear!" his voice answered her sounds nervous. "Um…did something happen?" Fuuka asked but didn't get answer. Soon I heard the door to the bathroom open and Sanada-senpai came out, "A-All right, let's go." I only nodded to him and quickly headed to the door trying not to look at him. It's too embrassing to do so right now.

"U-Um, and about what happened earlier…I don't know what really happened but I wasn't in my right mind but I'm sorry. It was still me doing t-that…I'm sorry Arisato-san. But could we keep it a secret? Please…?" I was sigh for a second before I spoke, "We should hurry to the others." Was all I could say then.

It was weird did I feel a bit disappointed? I shouldn't because it wasn't like he was in his right mind but I did feel a bit sad and disappointed at the same time. I did my best to push those feeling aside. We did still have a job to do after all!

I don't have time for these feelings right now! We have to stop the shadow now!


	3. Regret

"_I used to think about only getting strong and faster. I didn't care about anything but strong but now it's different and I finally understand."_

**Chapter 3: regret**

Arisato-san…

I don't know what happened or how we got into that hotel room together but at the same time I didn't care. Just being there alone with her was enough for me. Being alone with her? How did we get to the hotel? Why did we come here?

How come I can't remember?

_Desires…_

"What?"

"_She is your Desires…"_

"y-yes…"

That was right. I like Arisato-san a lot so I was fine with this. I don't care how we got here together as long as I am here with her. Yes that is what I thought. But I couldn't think clearly then.

But once she pushed me off her it all became clear. "Ouch what the hell was that?!" She blinked at me looking hurt and before I knew it I looked down to only see a towel around me, "WHOA! I…what the?" I stared toward Arisato-san her face was bright red. Oh no…what did I just…? As I thought that I knew what I did I kissed her? Oh god…no. No no no! why the hell? What is wrong with me?!

No…maybe I'm wrong I didn't really do that right? Right?

"A-Arisato-san?! What was I?" I started to ask her but I saw her staring down at the bed she couldn't even look me in the eyes. Oh crap I did? No…No I didn't! "What did I just…do?" She didn't answer me. She didn't even open her mouth.

I couldn't take this. I really did this to Arisato-san? "Wh-What the hell?! What's going on here?" I asked her, "I-It's an enemy's trap!" she quickly told me, "What? I mean yes of course! Uh…I'll go get dressed!" I quickly ran into the bathroom. How will I ever live this down?

"Sanada-senpai, can you hear me?" Fuuka voice asked, "Y-Yeah loud and clear!" I couldn't control the volume of my voice. "Um…did something happen?" Fuuka voice asked but both of us didn't answer her. I came out of the bathroom looking toward her, "A-All right, let's go!" She only nodded to me not looking toward me. This is horrible.

"U-Um, and about what happened earlier…I don't know what really happened but I wasn't in my right mind but I'm sorry. It was still me doing t-that…I'm sorry Arisato-san. But could we keep it a secret? Please…?" She sighed before speaking up, "We should hurry to the others." Was all she said back to me.

"I'm sorry…I never expected there to be another shadow. I'm pretty sure it's in that one room you were in before…But, it somehow sealed the door, so I don't think you'll be able to get in. I'll try to find out if there's a way to break the seal…Please join the others. They're on the floor above you." Fuuka voice told us we're both silent as we headed up to the next floor where we found Junpei and Yukari. "There you are! I didn't know there was another shadow…anyway, you guys okay?" Junpei asked us, "eh, okay…" Arisato-san whispered looking to the side away from all of us. "…H-Huh? Of course we're okay!" I couldn't control the volume of my voice again.

"I got it! It's the mirrors! They're giving off the same energy as the shadow! Maybe the seal will vanish if you break the mirrors…" Fuuka voice spoke up.

_Thank god…you are a life saver Fuuka. What timing she had._

"I remember this one mirror we saw on the 3rd floor was different from the others…When I stood in front of it, I felt kinda strange…" Yukari said. She was right I remember a big mirror in that room we fought that shadow. We found a mirror on the second and third floor that didn't have a reflection we broken both of them. We hurried back to the same room on the third floor again, "The shadow is waiting behind this door! Are you ready?" Fuuka asked us; we all nodded and when inside the room.

"How dare you pull shit like that with us…I hope you're ready to die!" I yelled at the shadow, "We can defeat it this time! Hang in there, everyone!" Fuuka voice cried as the shadow came toward us. Arisato-san did a critical hit to it and we all group attacked it and it when down.

Later outside the hotel, "I'm glad you're all safe." Fuuka greeted us outside, "Thanks for your help. The enemy was sly, but you did well." Mitsuru-san told Fuuka, "I did what I could. And you too, Arisato-san, for withstanding the enemy's metal assault." She nodded to Mitsuru-san still not willing to look at me. She must be mad right? "Alright let's call it a night." I guess it best to leave her alone night I'll apology again tomorrow morning before school. I left with Mitsuru-san.

I got up early the next morning perhaps I could talk her into walking to school with me as well. No I shouldn't get my hopes up. Apology to her and go from there. I headed down to the second floor and knocked on her door, "Arisato-san?" I called as I knocked on her door. I got no answer from the other side of the door. Perhaps she wasn't up? I tried again. "Arisato-san? It's Sanada are you up?" I asked knocking again. No answer again.

Well this isn't a good sign.

"Sanada-senpai?" a voice down the hall asked. I saw Takeba heading toward me, "Can I help you with something? I don't see you on the second floor that much." Perhaps she has seen her? "Have you seen Arisato-san this morning? I was looking for her." I asked her, "Minako-chan? Oh she left for school about 20 minutes ago I believe." You got to be kidding. She got up early as well? Was she just trying to avoid me?

"I-I see…"

"If you need something from her we are in the same homeroom. I can always ask her for…" I quickly cut her off, "N-No it's alright I'll just try to talk to her at lunchtime. Thanks anyways Takeba-san…" I felt defeated. I'll have to try again at lunchtime I hope she isn't just trying to avoid me right now.

I headed to school alone well plans didn't work out as I had planned in the morning I hope I can fix this by lunchtime.

Before homeroom…

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I hear that new second year is dating that Lori in the same homeroom!"

"no way really? Damn she is cute too."

What…? Was all I could think about when I entered the homeroom. Arisato-san dating Lori Junpei? Is that why she left earlier today? No…this could just be rumors right?

"It's Sanada-san!" a group of girls quickly surrounded me. "It is true Sanada-san? That new girl lives in the same dorm as you?" I blinked at all the eyes staring toward, "I-I don't really…" I started to say, "you mean it isn't true?" one quickly asked, "well I guess it could be…" I started to say again. "So it is true?" I couldn't really get a word out. Were the rumors right? Or wrong? I want to say they are wrong but I couldn't say for sure.

The bell rang. Save again thank goodness…

But my mind wasn't thinking about any of this. I couldn't think about anything but the rumors. Could that be why she was avoided me this morning? Or did she just have something to do before school? I wasn't even sure what reason was right. Or could it be she was just embarrassed by what happened.


	4. Avoiding Him

"_Of course, I didn't even need to ask. We are friends aren't we?"_

**Chapter 4: Avoiding him**

I wonder if he tried to talk to me earlier. I did go to school early to avoid him. I just can't face him right now. It's just too embrassing right now. I hope he will understand that. I know it horrible going about it this way. But right now I can't help it.

I sighed as I sat down at my desk. I knew I was early today but that was alright. I rested my head on my desk I dunno how long I was like that but before I knew it I heard Yukari-chan come up to me, "Minako-chan!" she cried sounding angry with me, "Y-yes?" I asked slowly sitting up, "Are you avoiding Sanada-senpai?" She quickly asked me, "Shhh please keep it down!" I cried placing a finger against my lips. "Should I take that as a yes?" she asked.

"I…"

"Did something happen to you? You been acting weird sense yesterday at the dark hour."

"Something happened I guess would be the right way to put it…"

"I take it…it has something to do with Sanada-senpai?" she asked, "Y-Yes…" I sighed looking down at my desk, "He came to your room after you left to try to talk to you." I blinked and quickly looked up at her, "R-Really?" I felt a bit surprised. "Yes really. Look I don't know what happened; and I'm not going to ask what happened. But you shouldn't be avoiding him. I mean all of us have to work together. So you should try to make up with him alright?" I knew she was right. But it felt embrassing to face him again. "By the way he's coming by at lunchtime." I quickly opened my mouth, "W-WHAT?" I cried, "And no avoiding him this time!" she glared at me.

I can't face him this soon! I gotta get out of here as soon as the lunch bell rings!

But this was bad I was watching the clock so closely. But I can't face him. As soon as the bell rang I ran out of the door. I know Yukari will give me a ear full later. But I can't face Senpai right now.

I hurried down to the second year floor as soon as the bell rang. This time I would talk to her. I didn't see her around but I saw Takeba so I greeted her, "Hey Takeba-san." She looked up from the desk, "Oh hello Sanada-senpai! You here to talk to minako-chan?" she asked, "Yeah do you know where she is?" I asked looking around, "Yeah she's right over…" She pointed toward a desk but I saw no one there. "…she ran away didn't she?" I asked. "…looks that way."

She was avoiding me. Without a doubt. It's not like I don't understand why. I do…after what happened.

"Don't worry senpai I'll help you find her! And I'll give her a good talking too…and!" I quickly stopped her, "No!" I yelled, "What?" she looked confused toward me, "After what I did…I understand why she is avoiding me. I'll find her myself. Thanks for your help anyways Takeba-san…" This is my fault so only I can make it right.

It was only a matter of time before he found me on the roof. I knew that I was buying time. Even the lunch I made didn't taste that good perhaps because of these feelings I had was making it taste bad. I sighed staring down at the food, "Arisato-san!" I jumped in surprised. He found me this soon? "Sanada-senpai?" Was all I could say.

I heard him run up behind me as fast as he could, "I'm sorry." He was apologing again to me? "I know that isn't enough but I don't know what more to say. I know I wasn't in control but I should have been. I understand if you can't look at me. Really I understand. But I don't want you to hate me over this." He thinks I hate him? "I don't hate you Senpai!" I cried looking at him as soon as I did our eyes met and both blushed. I quickly turned back around. "I-I really don't hate you but…" I shook my head, "I'm sorry I was avoiding you. It just…hard to look at you right now…" I heard him sit down behind me, "I-I understand that. But even so…I don't regret kissing you." My face turned deep red again.

"I-I shouldn't have said that right?"

"Y-Yeah most likely shouldn't have but…I'm happy you did…" I heard him laugh to himself, "Arisato-san…would you be willing to go somewhere after school with me?" Sanada-senpai asked as he placed his hand on top of mine, "I-I guess so…" Did he just ask me out again? Or was it just to make up more for what happened?

"Good perhaps you can look at me by then."

Senpai I'm sorry…after he said those things I should be over it by now.

"I'll be down by the clubs meet me there after school, Arisato-san." With that Sanada-senpai left me. Part of me wondered did that really just happen? Yes of course it did. He even had his hand on mine. As soon as I thought that my face turned red again. Senapi…why me?

Was all I could think about then. He is always surrounded by girls. Would he be happier around a senior? Should I even ask him that? Or is that something I shouldn't ask?

Before I knew it I heard the bell ring. "Eh?" I blinked had I been spacing out all this time? "Minako-chan!" Yukari cried, "Yes?" I asked getting my books together in my bag, "Did Senpai find you?" She looked a bit angry with me, "Y-Yeah he did…" she nodded to herself, "You too made up I take it?" she knew he would find me? "Something like that yeah…" I said putting the last books in my bag. "You wanna head back with me Minako-chan? We could girl talk." I shook my head, "Sounds like fun but…umm Senpai waiting for me." I whispered to her.

"Oh! Oh I see. You two must have made up pretty well."

"Y-Yukari-chan please it's nothing like that!"

"Come on it has to be something like that! He was in a hurry to find you at lunchtime!"

"It's not…if anything we are maybe friends."

I took my bag and quickly left the classroom. She was wrong I didn't even know senpai that long; or even that well. Why would she think we're something more?

I found him standing by the door to the field house. "H-Hey Sanada-senpai." I greeted him still wondering about what Yukari-chan said. Could she have been right? No…I'm sure it's nothing like that. "Hey, Arisato-san, ready to go?" I really wondered what he had in mind, "uh sure…but what are we doing?" He quickly laughed, "Going for a jog of course!"

"Jog?" Before I knew it I was going on his training with him before long we ended up at shrine. Senpai was trying to catch his breath when we entered the shrine same goes for me. "let's take a short break…" I looked around no one was around but us. "The wind's starting to pick up…that's actually a blessing, after working up a good sweat…It feels nice." He said staring up into the sky. I didn't say a word staring toward the shrine. "Arisato-san? Is something the matter?" he asked. Did it show that much?

"S-Senpai…"

"Yes?"

"I'm confused. Why are you using your free time to be with me when you have so many other girls around you?"

"I thought we could train together and get stronger together. Sense we are both in the same fight after all."

"Eh?"

"perhaps that sounds weird…but I thought it was also another way to get to know each other a bit better. We all have the same goal so any way to get stronger to together would help the team in the long run right?"

Senpai…he was doing this to help me? I feel so horrible now. Yukari-chan was wrong. I knew it! Okay so I didn't know it. I feel a bit better know that.

"Normally I train alone in club or in my own room…" he told me, "I'll train with you, if you want." I quickly told him. He let out laugh, "It'd be nice to have a running partner. But if you join me, we're going to do more than just run every day, okay?" I nodded to him. Perhaps this was a good way to get used to working with him? Training together would be a good way right? "In any case, I should've changed into my workout gear, I thought this would just be a light run for fun…But, I'm drenched in sweat…" It appears senpai always trying hard to get stronger.

I wonder what drives him to do so?

"Don't get sick."

"This is nothing, I'll be fine. Achoo!" I blinked at him in surprised. He quickly blushed at me, "…I said I'll be fine." He seems embrassassed. "Hey, want to try that before we head back?" senpai asked pointing at the horizontal bar. "You can't do a back hip circle, can you?" he asked me, "Yes I can!" I quickly told him. "Whoa, that's amazing. You'll have to show me some time. When you're not wearing a skirt, that is." He whispered to me his face turned a bit red again.

"Can you at least sit up here? …Here." Senpai pulled me up to sit on the bars with him. It was a little hard at first but soon I found my balance. "…this takes me back. It reminds me of when I was a kid." Senpai quickly became silent after that saying staring off into the sky. "Senpai?" I asked, "I need to get stronger…If I don't get stronger…I won't be able to save anything." I heard him whispered to himself.

_**Star Rank 2!**_

"We should get going." He said climbing down, "Were you sweating today, too? Make sure you take a bath today so you don't catch a cold."


	5. Girl

"_You're… a pain. You keep messing things up for me…I keep thinking that my life is the way it's supposed to be, but…Sheesh. Your face keeps popping up in my head…"_

**Chapter 5: Girl**

I always told Aki girls are nothing but trouble. I'm not wrong. They really are nothing but trouble. She is trouble as well. The way we met wasn't normal. No nothing about our lifes is normal.

She and two others came to see Aki in the hospital when he was getting a check up I was just there at the time talking to him, "Is that all Aki?" I asked glared toward the three. "Yeah it is thanks." I growled under my breath, "I don't have time for this." I told him quickly getting up and heading toward the door but I quickly stopped staring toward her. She stood out with those red eyes, "You." She gave me a confused look right away.

"Forget it." I pushed that odd feeling aside and left the room. "Who was that Senpai?" I heard someone asked, "A friend from school kinda." That idiot. Did he learn nothing from what I told him before? Girls are nothing but trouble. You should know that by now.

No…that isn't true. Perhaps they are only trouble for me. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't that way. I still can't stop thinking of her even now.

Those idiots came to the back ally. Started trouble with a gang. The boy with them got hit pretty hard too. "Junpei!" a voice cried, Those idiots I had to step in because of them. "That's enough." I told them standing in front of them, "They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. Alright?" I asked glaring toward them, "Who do you think you are, dumbass? You want some too!?" the punk fist was easily dodged. I head-butted him knocking him backwards. "Shit! You just crossed the line! You think you're going home alive!?" he asked, "Wanna give it a try?" I asked, "Uh…S-Screw this…"

"hahahahahah! What a loser!"

"Damn you, Shinjiro. That's right…you're from Gekkou high too, aren't ya!?"

"You better grow eyes in the back of your head!" They ran away from that as the guy with them spoke up, "Oh man Senpai, that was awesome!" Junpei said. I turned to look at the three of them, "Hey, I remember you…you clowns were in Aki's room at the hospital. You idiots! Get outta here. This place isn't for you." I told them before turning to leave.

"Wait! We came here for a reason!"

"Did Aki tell you to come here?"

"No." The only up side then was he wasn't trying to use them to recruit me again I guess, "Hmph. What do you wanna know? About that ghost story?" I asked them, "Um, yeah…how'd you know?" Yukari asked, "It's a rumor. Those girls who wound up in the hospital were here talkin' shit every night…about all the things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka."

"Fuuka? You mean Fuuka Yamagishi, from 2-E? They were picking on her?"

"That's why people are saying it's Fuuka's spirit that did it."

"Fuuka's spirit? Wait, what do you mean by that!?"

"You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn't been home in over a week."

"Are you serious? I thought she was out sick…But she's missing!?"

"So much for the ghost story. is the homeroom teacher for 2-E right? Does he know about this…?"

I shook my head looking toward her, "I get it, Aki…still trying to make up for the past. It's you who can't let go…" she gave me a confused looked as did the other girl. "Nothing…That's all I know. Satisfied?"

"Thank you very much." She quickly told me, "I didn't do nothing." The other girl then thanked me as I glared at them, "Don't come here again." I thought that would be the last time I saw her but I was wrong.

On the second of September I saw her again with Aki. "You're getting on my nerves!" I saw him as soon as I left a store, "The situation has changed, sorry, but this time, I'm not asking." He quickly told me, "What?" he handed me a suitcase, "This belongs to you." I glared at him. "We have a new enemy, they're persona-users, like us."

"Yeah, so what?."

"There's more. Ken Amada has joined our Team." I gave him a shocked look as soon as he said that.

Amada? Then this boy is?!

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"He has the potential, and Ikutsuki-san has okayed it. He's now a persona-user."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Let me ask you one thing…was it his decision to join SEES?"

"Yeah. He volunteered."

"I see. Then count me in." I then turned toward her. That girl…that pain in the ass girl. "So, you're the one leading the operations now, huh?" I stared at her in the eyes then. All girls are a pain in the ass. I was sure this one would be no different. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you fighting for?" I asked her. She told me to protect someone. "Is that so? Well, you do your thing; I'll do mine." I then turned back to Aki. "Is my room still vacant?"

"Yeah."

"Sheesh…another girl? First Mitsuru and now her…" This was annoying. "So what? She might be a girl, but she's one hell of a…." I quickly cut aki off. "That ain't my point, numbskull. I'm saying you gotta keep an eye out for her, Honestly…" I sighed as Aki looked dumbfounded, "Aragaki. Aragaki Shinjiro. We will be working together now so let's try to get along alright?"

"Alright Senpai." She said with a smile.

Idiot…don't smile like that. Don't you understand how dangerous this work really is? You smiling idiot…your smile is what hurts me the most you know right?


End file.
